Révélation
by AgentSpecialMcAbby
Summary: Saison 9. Tim révéle une chose à Abby et elle le prend mal. Celui-ci prend la décision de démissioner. Mauvais résumé, mais je crois que l'histoire est bonne


OS situé pendant la saison 9. Tim fait une révélation qui choque Abby et qui le pousse à démissioner.

-Abby?

-Ici!, dit-elle du fond du lab.

-Je peux te parler?, demandai-je

-Depuis quand as-tu besoin de demander?

Elle se retourna vers moi et son sourire se figea.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Tim? Tu as une tête à faire peur.

-Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, lâchai-je, d'emblé.

Elle perdit son sourire pour de bon et prit une expression grave, presque… effrayée? Elle était effrayée par moi?

-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça?

-Parce que c'est vrai, répondis-je, confus par la question.

-Je veux dire, enfin, maintenant? Tu te permets de débouler comme ça, dans mon labo, presque sept ans après notre rupture, lors de laquelle tu as pourtant très clairement dis que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour moi, pour me dire que tu m'aimes toujours? Tu es fou ou quoi?

-Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je… Abby, j'ai eu peur il y a sept ans, je n'étais pas prêt à ça.

-À quoi, Tim? Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y avait rien entre nous!, répliqua-t-elle, venimeuse.

-Abby, j'ai eu peur de mes sentiments, j'ai menti ce jour-la, comme tous les autres après, d'ailleurs. Tu es la seule femme que je n'aie jamais vraiment aimée.

-Tu es pire que Tony, McGee! Mille fois pire! Tu n'as pas le droit de venir me dire ça! Pas après tant de temps!

-Abby! S'il te plait!

-Non! J'avais besoin de toi avant! A la mort de Kate, après le départ de Gibbs, après la mort de Jenny! Pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai voulu faire ça des milliers de fois, mais j'en étais incapable. Ça me ronge depuis le début.

-Pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué entre nous deux, McGee? Pourquoi tout fini en querelle?

-Ça pourrait être tellement simple, Abby.

-Ça l'était! Tout était clair, nette et précis entre nous deux, McGee! Pendant sept ans!

-Tu étais heureuse, Abbs?

-Oui! Dans un sens oui!

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait l'être plus?

-C'était avant qu'il fallait y penser, McGee. C'est trop tard maintenant.

-Tu réalises qu'il faut que je démissionne?

-Pourquoi? On peut très bien continuer comme on le faisait.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Plus maintenant.

-Ne pars pas, Tim. Je t'en supplie, reste.

-Alors quoi? On n'a plus de chance, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, mais il faudrait que je reste parce que tu ne veux pas me voir partir?

Je sentais que j'étais entrain d'inverser les rôles et ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix dans un sens.

-S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle. On trouvera une solution.

-Je ne vois pas laquelle. Je n'ai pas le choix de partir, Abby.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Alors quoi? C'est ma faute?

-Dans un sens oui, en effet! Si tu m'avais expliqué, il y a sept ans ou si tu avais le passé la où il doit être, on n'en serait pas là!

- Si tu m'en veux tant que ça, pourquoi tu me supplie de rester, depuis dix minutes?

-Je… Parce que…

-Bon! Content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dire ce que je pense!

Je me retournai vers la porte et attendit une demi-seconde pour voir sa réaction, mais en l'absence de celle-ci, je remontai à l'open-space, pour terminer ma dernière journée au NCIS.

-Tim? Tu vas bien?, demanda Ziva.

-Quoi? Oh, oui, répondis-je, avec un faux sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse, mais ne posa néanmoins plus de question et je retournai m'asseoir à mon bureau pour terminer mes derniers dossiers et écrire ma lettre de démission, sachant très bien qu'Abby regardait ce que je faisais dans mon ordinateur à travers le sien.

6 :00 pm …

Je m'approchai du bureau de Gibbs et déposai la lettre sur son bureau. Il releva la tête vers moi, surpris, et j'évitai soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-Que fais-tu, McGee?

-Je démissionne, murmurai-je.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer, mais je dois le faire.

Il hocha lentement la tête et j'attrapai mon sac.

-Tu es le dernier que j'aurais pu imaginer faire ça, tu sais. Mais tu es aussi le seul que je n'essaierai pas de décourager de le faire, parce que je sais que c'est vraiment le bon choix, si tu le fais.

J' hochai la tête et il me sourit doucement.

-Merci, patron.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Tony et Ziva, qui me fixaient d'un regard grave.

-Tu pars vraiment, Tim?, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Bonne route, alors, le Bleu.

-Merci. Prenez soin de vous.

-Toi aussi.

Ducky arriva et j'attendis qu'il entre dans les bureaux.

-Au revoir, Ducky.

-Que fais-tu mon garçon?

-Je m'en vais.

-Au revoir, Timothy. Tu as averti Abigail?

Mon visage se crispa de douleur et j'hochai la tête.

-Bien. Passes-nous voir quand tu peux.

-J'en doutes.

Je lançai un dernier regard à l'équipe avant de me retourner. Je vis Vance en haut des escaliers et il me salua de la tête. Je lui répondis de la même manière et commençai à avancer vers l'ascenseur lorsque quelqu'un sortit de celui-ci.

-TIM! Attends!, hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

Je lâchai mon sac et la réceptionnai dans mes bras.

-Ne pars pas! Je t'en supplie!, murmura-t-elle.

Je la serrai contre moi et enfoui ma tête dans son cou, inspirant profondément son odeur.

-Ne pars pas, répéta-t-elle.

-Abby…, soupirai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle enroula fermement ses bras autour de ma nuque et j'agrippai maladroitement son dos pendant que des larmes commençaient à couler sur mes joues, pour de bon cette fois-ci.

-Embrasses-moi, Tim, supplia-t-elle.

Je plaquai violemment mes lèvres contre les siennes et nos larmes se mélangèrent sur nos joues pendant que nous perdions haleine.

-Je suis tellement désolé, murmurai-je.

-Tais-toi, pas ce soir. Demain. Pas ce soir…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et je descendis mes mains sur sa taille pendant qu'elle s'accrochait un peu plus à mon cou. Nos langues commencèrent un ballet frénétique jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se racle la gorge. Je me reculai un peu, juste pour pouvoir regarder les autres et Abby glissa sa main dans la mienne.

-Je suppose que tu ne pars plus?, constata Gibbs.

-Ça dépend de toi.

-Règle numéro treize, McGee?

-Les règles sont faites pour êtres enfreintes. Merci, Gibbs.

-Rentrez chez vous. Tout le monde.

J'attrapai à nouveau mon sac et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, jusqu'à ce qu'une claque retentisse à l'arrière de mon crâne.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?, demandai-je.

-La prochaine fois, n'attend pas sept ans!, répondit Gibbs.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, promis-je. Tu crois qu'on réussira à faire quelque chose de simple?, demandai-je à Abby.

-Non. Mais quelque chose de bien, si.


End file.
